Ford Falcon XB GT Coupe 1973 "V8 Interceptor"
"How the hell did you get all this together?" '' ''"It just happened Max, you know - A piece from here and a piece from there." '' The '''V8 Interceptor', also known as a Pursuit Special, is driven by Max Rockatansky at the end of Mad Max and for the first half of Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior. It is based on a 1973 Ford Falcon XB GT coupe, which was modified to become a police interceptor by the Main Force Patrol. Note: Plot Spoilers Below ''Mad Max'' "She's the last of the V8s!" ''- MFP Mechanic. The V8 Interceptor is first seen in the MFP vehicle garage. The Mechanic, Barry, and Goose use the interceptor to attempt to convince Max to remain on the force. Unlike most other MFP vehicles which are yellow and have roof-mounted police lights, the Interceptor is entirely black, save for a few gold MFP decals. According to Barry, the Interceptor has a dual overhead cam engine, and thanks to the blower, makes 600 horsepower at the wheels. After Max's family is killed by Toecutter 's gang, Max retrieves the Interceptor and uses it to track down and eliminate members of Toecutter's gang and Toecutter himself, as well as Johnny the Boy . Max then drives off into the wasteland. V8 interceptor.jpg V8 int 4.jpg V8 int 2.jpg V8 int 1.jpg ''Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior Two years after the events of Mad Max, Max is still using the V8 Interceptor as his primary vehicle, which also likely serves as his home. The vehicle had, by this time, been modified (presumably by Max) to make it more suitable for traveling the wastelands, having larger fuel tanks installed in the rear, as well as at least one 'booby trap' to prevent the vehicle's fuel from being stolen. The V8 Interceptor is seen in the very beginning of the film, when Wez and other marauders are pursuing Max. Max uses the car's supercharger sparingly, so as to conserve fuel. At the oportune moment, he activates it, ramming a vehicle in front of him, while also destroying the Interceptor's aerodynamic front shroud. Max later learns of the refinery from the gyrocopter pilot and, in need of fuel, travels toward it. He covers the Interceptor with a camouflage cover while observing the refinery survivors attempting to flee from Humungus ' men who surround the refinery. When confronting the survivors in the refinery, Max is taken captive and the Interceptor is towed into the compound, where the parapalegic mechanic manages to deactivate the explosive trap. In order to get the Interceptor back, Max leaves to retrieve a vehicle capable of pulling the survivors' tanker trailer. After successfully doing so, Max refills the car's fuel tanks and sets out. However, Humungus' men follow him, and with the aid of their truck's nitrous oxide system, manage to catch up with the interceptor and smash a window, causing the Interceptor to crash. When the Toadie attempts to open the Interceptor's fuel tanks, the booby trap is activated, causing a massive explosion. Mad Max: Fury Road Fury Road's Interceptor is a slight variation on the original Black On Black and is later modified into the Silver Interceptor. Originally constructed in 2001 it featured two tanks, a metal concorde front end and no headlight covers. That same vehicle was revealed in 2010 with mesh style headlight covers, trimmed front bumper and has been used in Fury Road with an even different look. In the movie it has one tank, rear right blown tyre filled with rags, broken headlight and is in generally poor condition as it makes clouds of black smoke from the exhaust. This Interceptor is captured and heavily modified. Its paint is stripped off to bare metal, another supercharger is stacked with a skull on top of it. Rear suspension is lifted, rear fender wells are enlarged to accomodate for off-road tyres. The back of the car now gives space to a weapon and a tank. LastoftheInterceptors.jpg|2001 Interceptor Fr int 2.jpg|2010 promotional Interceptor IMG_2062.jpg|2012 Fury Road Interceptor IMG_78389028525533.jpeg|The Silver Interceptor build Fury road interceptor b.png|The Interceptor sighted during filming in 2012. Development of the Vehicle(s) Used in the Films The Last of the V8 Interceptors also known as a "Pursuit Special" (although it is only briefly called by this name by the radio voice of the female dispatcher in the film) is the car built to convince Max to stay on the force. This well known Australian car started out as a standard 1973 Ford Falcon XB GT Coupe. Then in 1976, film makers Bryon Kennedy and George Miller began pre-production on Mad Max. Murray Smith was hired on as part of the film crew, and one of his tasks was to put together the Interceptor. He started by acquiring the XB Falcon, and along with Peter Arcadipane, Ray Beckerley, and various others, proceeded to modify the car to what was needed for the film. Ford had ceased production of the Falcon in the U.S. in 1972, so this model is exclusive to Australia. The main modification is the front nosecone, made of fibreglass and designed by Arcadipane (marketed as the "Concorde" style, and strongly influenced by the slightly earlier HPF Firenza), the eight individual exhaust side pipes and the supercharger protruding through the bonnet (which was fake) ''Mad Max 2'' For the second film, the rear wheels, supercharger and pipes were changed. The car was further modified to fit the setting of the new film, with large petrol tanks fitted in the back, and its general appearance given a more used and stressed look. The front end was also modified by removing the bottom section, probably to give more clearance at the front in the outback locations it was required to be driven in for the second film. The front of the car was in fact broken off early in the film during a chase scene. As well as modifying the original car, a duplicate car was also put together for Mad Max 2. It seems that the duplicate car was used for most of the driving sequences, while the original car was used for all the close ups and interior shots. When eventually the story required for the car to be destroyed by rolling down a ditch and then blown up, the duplicate car was used, leaving the original car to be scrapped. The car was rescued and restored somewhat, having a new nose cone fitted but retaining the fuel tanks from Mad Max 2. It was shown widely in Australia before being sold and shipped to the Cars of the Stars Motor Museum in United Kingdom. Video External links * Mad Max Movies – The most comprehensive Mad Max site online. Includes extensive information on the vehicles used in all three movies. * Mad Max Replica Stats – Displays a comprehensive list of all known Mad Max Replicas in the world. * MadMaxCar.com – An extensive look into a Mad Max Pursuit Special replica project that spanned nearly 5 years. * Mad Max Online – Home to the original Mad Max movie, maintained by members of the cast and crew. * Cars of the Stars - Home of the original Pursuit Special * Mad Max Photo Archive - Discussion of the two types of Pursuit Specials seen in "Mad Max," including a script excerpt. * Mad Max Renegade Interceptor - A slideshow of the replica used in the fan-made short-film Mad Max: Renegade. * http://www.madmaxmovies.com/mad-max-interceptor/index.html * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oawspa5EVzs Category:Vehicles Category:Mad Max Category:Mad Max 2